Rewrite ${(6^{-5})(6^{-3})}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
${ (6^{-5})(6^{-3}) = 6^{-5-3}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-5})(6^{-3})} = 6^{-8}} $